Veronica
by saerusa
Summary: Terdampar di Konoha, meninggalkan kehidupan di Tokyo sebagai calon istri dari Ciel Phantomhive. Bertemu dengan Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Sayang sekali, Hinata tidak sadar, cinta bisa menembus dimensi dan waktu. Ciel-Hinata-Sasuke AR-AT. Finally update! :')
1. Chapter 1

Gadis berambut _violet_ panjang yang terbaring di lantai kayu itu akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerang pelan. Hinata, nama gadis yang sedang menutup mulutnya karena tiba-tiba terbangun dengan rasa mual seperti habis _jet-lag_. Berusaha menekan rasa mualnya, gadis itu menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Suara deras air terjun yang terletak tepat disamping kuil mengusik indra pendengaran si gadis pucat tersebut. Tampaknya, hal itu membuat kesadarannya perlahan memulih. Matanya yang seperti pualam melebar ketika mendapati dirinya berada di kuil. Jauh berbeda saat di datang hendak berdoa ke kuil ini, tampak tidak terawat. Gadis pucat itu termenung sesaat. Dan dia memekik pelan—terkejut—saat ia menyadari dimana ia berada bukanlah zaman yang harusnya ia tinggali.

.

.

.

**Veronica**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Veronica © Violetta Onyx**

**AU (With a lil bit AC) ,Typo, OOC, No flame please. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-:oOo:-:-**

Benar. Semuanya telah berubah. Seingatnya, jalan keluar dari kuil ini tidak dikelilingi oleh semak-semak belukar seperti ini. Jalan menuju kuil ini hanya berupa tangga yang terbuat dari batu-batu berukuran besar. Tidak berumput ilalang tinggi nan lembap seperti ini. Tembok, pintu dan atap tampak seperti baru. Lonceng kuil pun terlihat mengilap. Bahkan, _zen_ kuil pun masih tampak terawat. Tidak mungkin dia tidur, lalu semua berubah dalam sekejap. Akhirnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi kemana saja, asal dia bisa pulang ke mansionnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah dan berusaha menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sebastian? Elizabeth? Ciel?" Hinata memanggil nama sepupu dan tunangannya. Tunangan! Hinata benar-benar lupa. Sekarang dia harus menghadiri pesta pertunangannya dengan Ciel. Lalu bagaimana cara tercepat untuk sampai ke hotel? Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sebastian! Ciel!"

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat itu. Dengan berlatar langit biru dengan spektrum kuning yang cerah, sebuah gerbang desa berlambang daun yang sangat besar menyambutnya. Gadis mungil itu pun berjalan menghampiri gerbang itu dan tangannya merangkak naik ingin menyentuh gerbang itu. Belum sempat ujung jarinya menyentuh, dua orang laki-laki bertopeng binatang yang melompat dari atas gerbang, menyergapnya dan menodong gadis mungil itu dengan sebuah katana panjang yang berkilat. Karena gaun yang dikenakannya, Hinata tidak bisa berlari.

"Berhenti kau penyusup!" teriak kedua orang itu secara bersamaan. Hinata yang sudah ketakutan, memundurkan langkahnya pelan-pelan. Namun tindakannya dihentikan karena katana-katana itu berada tepat di depan lehernya. Bergerak sedkit, katana itu siap menyobek lapisan kulit Hinata dan menyemburkan darah segar dari leher jenjang milik sang Hyuuga.

Gadis itu hampir menangis ketakutan.

"Tangkap dia, dan bawa ke hadapan Hokage!"

Dan saat itu Hinata melihat, dua orang berpakaian aneh—menurutnya—melakukan gerakan-gerakan jari yang membentuk bermacam-macam formasi. Mereka merapalkan berbagai macam mantra-menurut Hinata tentunya. Asap putih yang mengepul entah dari mana dan membuat tangan dan kaki Hinata sudah terikat sempurna tanpa disadari oleh Hinata sendiri.

Tanpa bisa melawan, kedua orang bertopeng itu membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam suatu desa. Mulutnya yang disumpal membuat Hinata tidak bisa menjerit meminta tolong. Tubuhnya dipanggul oleh salah seorang bertopeng yang sekarang sedang melompati dari satu atap rumah ke atap lain. Melompat dari satu tiang ke tiang lain, membuat tubuh Hinata ikut terombang-ambing dan itu membuat mual kembali bergejolak di lambung Hinata.

Berusaha menekan rasa mual yang datang kembali, Hinata mengabaikannya dengan melihat apapun objek yang bisa ditangkap retinanya dari ketinggian ini. Desa kuno yang terlupa akan rasa mualnya dan berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Sebuah bukit yang mengelilingi desa ini dipahat patung berwajah manusia. Ada empat patung yang dipahat menyerupai kepala laki-laki dan satu kepala perempuan. Hinata bisa melihat, dia dibawa ke suatu gedung bercat merah dengan lambang api ditengahnya menantinya. Sebenarnya dia ada dimana? Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Hinata pun dipaksa masuk ke sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung berwarna merah itu. Ruangan dengan jendela lebar yang dapat melihat seluruh penjuru desa, dipenuhi tumpukan buku-buku tua dan sebuah tangan yang menumpu wajah cantik wanita berambut pirang pada satu meja.

"Ada apa ini, Uzuki? Yamato?"

Mata coklat wanita itu memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Dua orang berpakaian ninja menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dua orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Laki-laki berambut kuning, bermata biru itu yang paling memperlihatkan tatapan kau-aneh-sangat-sangat-aneh-sekali pada Hinata.

"Hokage-sama, ada penyusup yang masuk ke perbatasan desa." Lapor salah seorang bertopeng itu sembari melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Hinata dan melepas tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki gadis mungil itu. Lalu menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"Waw, dia manis sekali! Hey nenek, dia bukan penyusup! Tapi lihat bajunya, eh? Aneh!"

Dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuat gadis Hyuuga itu memperhatikan sesaat baju apa yang dikenakannya. Hinata segera melepas sarung tangan, tiara dan giwang yang dikenakannya. Lalu melihat gaun model _victorian_ dengan korsase renda bertumpuk-tumpuk yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu mata pualam itu beralih pada laki-laki pirang itu. Jaket oranye-hitam. Celana panjang oranye. Ikat kepala. Baju dalaman seperti jaring. Sandal seperti..ninja. Hinata menelan ludah. Apa berarti ia berada di zaman ninja?

"Baka-Naruto, jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja!"

"—Ittai! Ne,_ Da_—_ttebayo_!"

Jitakan dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Sama seperti laki-laki pirang tadi, perempuan yang ini pun mengenakan kostum ninja. Kaos merah berisleting dengan rok senada membuat Hinata berdecak kagum. Terutama rambutnya yang memiliki warna unik membuat gadis berambut ungu itu sempat berpikir ada pewarna rambut di zaman ninja seperti ini.

Bukannya cara bicara pemuda pirang itu juga aneh? Apa itu _Da—ttebayo_? Hinata membatin.

Dan yang terakhir. Laki-laki yang tidak berkomentar sedikit pun. Mata kelamnya hanya diam memperhatikan betapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya sangat ribut. Pribadi yang memancarkan aura misterius. Pakaiannya cukup aneh. Kaus putih terbuka dengan kain gelap yang diikat tali berwarna ungu. Dan kalung berbandul batu hitam bewarna pekat. Astaga, mata besar milik Hinata membola. Ya, lelaki itu mengenakan kalung yang bentuknya sama dengan Hinata. Mulai dari bentuk batunya, hingga warna tali kalungnya. Hanya saja, batu yang dikenakan lelaki itu berwarna hitam, sedangkan milik Hinata bewarna putih bersih.

Hinata hanya mendesah dalam hati.

Dia berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berdada bombastis. Wanita yang mengenakan jubah hijau itu menatapnya seram. Alisnya tampak menaut, tidak suka.

"Buka tasnya! Perlihatkan, apa yang dia bawa!" perintahnya.

Kedua orang bertopeng itu merebut paksa tas cangklong Hinata, membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Hinata yang kelelahan diam saja, tidak melawan. Ponsel layar sentuh, charger, headset, buku harian, satu botol parfum ukuran besar dan dompet. Hinata pun segera merebut dan menyalakan ponselnya yang sempat mati. Selang beberapa detik, Hinata menekan tombol _dial_, tentu saja dia menelpon Hiashi—ayahnya— dan Neji—sepupunya—cemas. Tentu Ciel, juga.

_Failed._

Tidak ada sinyal. Tentu saja, disini tidak ada menara _transreceiver._

Hinata menjerit dalam hati.

"Apa itu? Bom?" jari wanita pirang itu mengarah pada ponsel Hinata. Hinata bisa memperkirakan, wanita ini adalah ketua desa ini. Bisa dilihat, para lelaki bertopeng itu diperintah olehnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata menjawab, "_It's hand-phone, Madam."_ Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya, "_Who are you? Where am i?"_ Hinata memutuskan menggunakan bahasa inggris karena wanita di hadapannya berambut pirang. Hyuuga, apa kau tidak dengar tadi wanita itu bicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang? Hinata yang sedang panik tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Pikiran Hinata yang jangka pendek segera menyimpulkan ia berada di luar negeri, berbeda dengan kesimpulannya ada di zaman lain saat dia tersadar.

Wanita berjubah hijau itu berdeham. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung diam.

"Aku Tsunade, Hokage desa Konoha ini. Kau penyusup berasal darimana? Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan di desa ini!"

"Aku bukan pe-penyusup!" bantah Hinata. Wanita ini bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang? memangnya ada orang Jepang berambut pirang? Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya. Keturunan Jepang itu semua berambut gelap, atau jangan-jangan dia orang asing?

Lalu katanya dia Hokage desa Konoha ini. Ko-no-ha. Konoha? Sebenarnya dia ada dimana? Hinata yang mempelajari sejarah Jepang sejak kecil baru tahu kalau ada desa di dunia ini yang bernama Konoha. Hinata berpikir keras.

"Lalu kau siapa? Umurmu berapa?" Wanita pirang itu memulai interogasinya. Sisanya, memasang kuping menyimak baik-baik setiap kata yang keluar dari si 'penyusup' dan ketua mereka. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"Hyuu-ga Hi-hinata, 17 ta-tahun." Sudah kuduga. Gadis ini seumuran dengan Tim tujuh, batin Tsunade.

"Cara bicaranya aneh sekali,hmm?" walau pelan, tapi gumaman Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Hinata pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tsunade dan Sakura mendelik tajam Naruto. Hyuuga sulung itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gaun bagian bawahnya yang kotor, terkena debu dan tanah.

"Hyuuga?" Tsunade mengulang marga Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Kau berasal dari desa apa?" Hinata tertegun. Di Tokyo sudah tidak ada desa lagi, Nyonya..! batin Hinata.

"Aku da-dari Tokyo, Hyuuga Palace, Manor House no-nomor 27." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bertanya-tanya kecuali Hinata. Tokyo? Hyuuga Palace? Manor House? Itu bahasa apa? Hokage perempuan itu menautkan alis, berpikir.

"Siapa pemimpin desamu? Raikage? Mizukage? Atau Tsuchikage?" giliran Hinata yang bingung. Mizukage itu apa? Raikage? Semacam _cosplay_? Atau sejenis _karaage_*? Telinga Hinata berdenging mendengar kata-kata asing tersebut. Lalu melirik angka yang terpampang di ponselnya. Pukul empat sore. Ini sudah lewat dua jam dari acara. Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

"Perdana menteri..!" Jawab Hinata menyerah. Tsunade tertawa garing. Seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukannya tidak ada yang sinkron dengan gadis mungil di hadapannya. Naruto yang merasakan aura negatif menyebar dari nenek cantik itu segera melirik-lirik kedua temannya takut jika Hokage itu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstranya.

Dahi Tsunade mengesut, kesal.

Dengan nada suara yang keras, Tsunade memerintahkan, "Ibiki, periksa dia! Pastikan dia tidak berbohong!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan bekas luka di wajahnya berjalan sangar menuju Hinata. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengunci pergerakan kedua kakinya, dan itu membuat tubuh Hinata kaku. Dengan cepat, tangan besar yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu memegang kepala Hinata. Ibiki, nama laki-laki itu memeriksa mata Hinata, mengukur denyut jantung gadis mungil itu. Kesadaran Hinata perlahan menghilang.

"Dia tidak berbohong,Hokage-sama." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ibiki melepasan tangannya dan perlahan kesadaran gadis mungil itu berangsur pulih. Wanita yang dipanggil Hokage itu mengangguk-angguk, paham.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" tanya Tsunade. Penasaran. Gadis aneh ini jelas bukan berasal dari negara-negara shinobi dilihat dari pakaiannya, barang aneh yang dibawanya, logat bahasanya dan warna matanya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu..!"

Semuanya saling berpandangan. Mata coklat Tsunade menatap tajam Hinata. Hinata menelan ludah. Sambil sesekali, Hinata mencoba menghubungi 119, nomor polisi, ambulans, bahkan tentara pertahanan negara. Tapi sialnya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Hinata semakin terpuruk.

"Ano, Tsunade-san, Kono-ha ini berada di perfektur apa? Adakah halte bus a-tau rute tercepat sampai ke ho-tel Tokyo?"

"Apa itu perfektur? Tokyo?"

Hinata segera tersadar dan mengganti pertanyaan,

"Adakah taksi di sekitar sini? Atau bandara? Saya janji akan mengganti biaya tiket penerbangan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ini masalah bukan main-main. Dia sekarang berada di tempat yang tidak dikenal, tidak terjangkau oleh sinyal satelit. Pesta pertunangannya pun mungkin tertunda. Bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Sebastian? Neji-nii? Elizabeth? Hanabi?.. Ciel?

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau bukan penduduk asli Konoha."

"Aku tidak tahu. A-ku datang berdoa ke kuil Kurama, la-lu tiba-tiba ada seperti lubang hitam yang menyedotku ke dalamnya dan aku.. sudah berada di-disini."

"Lubang hitam?" ulang Tsunade.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, memasang wajah sedih.

Tsunade tertegun dan memandang Shizune, Ibiki bergantian, penuh arti. Gadis ini sepertinya mengalami distorsi waktu. Mungkin inilah gadis yang ada dalam ramalan yang dikatakan tetua siput, Katsuyu.

"Shizune, kau paham maksudku 'kan?" pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dimengerti wanita raven yang sedang memeluk babi kecil.

"Sepertinya memang dia orangnya, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Shizune sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sepertinya memang dia, Hokage-sama. Ciri-ciri fisiknya pun sama." Tambah Ibiki. "bola mata bewarna keunguan, rambut biru gelap.. marganya pun Hyuuga."

Tsunade mengangguk membenarkan. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga tidak terasa, hari sudah beranjak senja.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Hokage-sama." Ujar Sakura, gadis ninja berambut merah muda dengan sopan.

"Ah iya. Hyuuga, untuk sementara kau boleh tinggal di Konoha. Untuk pemeriksaan dan laporan lebih lanjut, kau boleh datang kemari besok pagi hari." jelas Tsunade sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja. Ketiga orang ninja itu juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tung-gu..!" suara Hinata membuat perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu beralih padanya.

"Anu.. Aku..ti-dak punya tempat ti-tinggal, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah dan terakhir, aku tidak punya uang.." ungkap Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

Tsunade menepuk kepalanya. Gadis ini sepertinya mengalami distorsi waktu, dan itu membuatnya pergi tiba-tiba tanpa ada persiapan. Sebenarnya ada kemungkinan jika gadis ini bisa melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan Konoha, tapi kalau mengingat ramalan Katsuyu, hati Tsunade pun mencair.

'_Dia hanya gadis biasa, tenanglah Tsunade... Ibiki sudah membaca pikirannya..!' _Tsunade membatin.

Lalu, Hokage itu melirik ninja blonde di depannya. Sadar ditatap oleh Hokage tergalak di Konoha, Naruto jadi takut juga.

"Bagaimana jika dia menginap di apartemenmu, Naruto?"

"Eh.. Ano, apartemenku sempit. Lagipula aku 'kan setia pada Sakura-chan~" jawab Naruto sambil melirik genit gadis pink di sebelahnya. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas sebal. Hinata menuduk. Bahunya bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tatapan Hokage cantik itu beralih pada gadis di sebelah Naruto.

"Hokage-sama juga tahu, rumahku hanya cukup ditinggali oleh keluargaku saja. Gomen," nada suara Sakura terdengar menyesal. Tsunade mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Sedikit kasihan dengan nasib Hyuuga malang yang satu ini.

Tuhan..tolong aku,batin Hinata.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas panjang. Orang yang terakhir ini pasti tidak akan mau. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. Demi kesopanan, akhirnya Tsunade bertanya,

"Kau, Uchiha?"

Belum ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut si pemuda, membuat Hokage itu menumpu wajahnya pada tangannya, "Lagipula mansion Uchiha adalah mansion yang paling luas di Konoha.." Tsunade belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana? Menampung satu orang apalagi seorang gadis itu tidak akan merepotkanmu 'kan?"

Naruto dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk menenangkan si gadis jika dia menangis karena mendengar penolakan bengis keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu.

"Baik."

Naruto dan Sakura melongo. Tsunade terkejut, tidak percaya. Uchiha ini menerima seorang gadis untuk menginap di mansionnya..?. Bagi Naruto dan Sakura, ini terlalu ajaib. Dan bagi Tsunade sendiri, ini terlalu aneh. Shizune dan Ibiki tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum berkembang di bibir Hinata.

"Kau serius, Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade tak yakin.

"Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku." Ujarnya mantap.

Naruto pun melirik Sasuke sebal, "Teme, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan gadis ini lho!". Pria _raven_ itu menatap rekan setimnya bengis. Gadis berbaju merah itu terkikik pelan.

Tsunade berdeham pelan, "Hinata, kau akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata pun tersenyum senang dan membungkuk hormat, "Ari-gatou, Tsunade-san. Ariga-tou, Uchiha-san.. arigatou,"

"Kuharap kau tidak membunuhnya, Uchiha."

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade sukses membuat Hinata bergidik ketakutan. Mata Hinata menyipit dan melirik ke arah sosok pemuda disampingnya. Sepertinya.. pemuda ini terlihat baik, sayang dia punya aura yang kelam dan menakutkan, pikir Hinata.

"Ciel.. tolong aku.." bibir Hinata bergumam.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**Tokyo, Phantomhive-Executive Hotel**

"HINATA!"

Teriakan yang menggelegar lolos dari mulut Ciel Phantomhive. Membuat para pelayan dan staff di ruangan resepsi terheran-heran saat tuan Muda mereka berteriak memanggil kekasihnya sedemikian rupa. Pemuda keturunan Inggris itu sedang mencari-cari tunangannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Pemuda ini benar-benar khawatir perihal hilangnya Hinata yang secara mendadak.

"Hinata!"

Ciel segera merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan Iphone miliknya. Pikirannya makin terasa kusut saat melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan potret dirinya dengan Hinata. Phantomhive tungal itu segera menekan tombol speed dialnya, angka 9 dan langsung menghubungi si sulung Hyuuga yang entah hilang kemana.

_Failed._

Pemuda tampan berambut gelap itu semakin kalut kala melihat panggilannya pada Hinata tertolak. Lebih tepatnya, diluar jangkauan. Ciel menyisir poninya yang panjang ke arah belakang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ya, berusaha.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Phantomhive." Sahut Neji yang merasa terganggu akibat teriakan Ciel. Masih dengan raut wajah yang tenang, Neji melanjutkan, "Sabarlah sedikit. Dia sedang ke kuil."

"Bagaimana bisa sabar? Ini masalah penting, Hyuuga! Hinata menghilang!"

"Kontrol sedikit emosimu."

Belum sempat Ciel membalas sindiran Neji, tiba-tiba dari arah timur Elizabeth, teman dekat Hinata bersama butler pribadi Ciel berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Cieel! ... Hi-hinata menghilang..! Aku-aku.. mengantarnya ke kuil, dan tiba-tiba dia —HIKS!" ucapan Elizabeth terpotong oleh isakannya sendiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Poni pirangnya menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Dia.."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, Elizabeth?" tanya Neji sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu mungil Elizabeth. "HEY, APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN SEPUPUKU?" teriak Neji tepat di wajah Elizabeth. Elizabeth masih menangis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sarat dengan nada khawatir Neji.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Hiashi-jiisan, tuan Vincent dan nyonya Rachel." Ujar Neji, penyakit _sister complex_-nya kambuh lagi. Wajahnya tampak frustasi dan berkat suaranya yang tiba-tiba terdengar berat, Neji sekarang terlihat seperti singa yang sedang mengamuk. Hal itu membuat Ciel menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu, Phantomhive?" Neji melesatkan tatapan mematikan pada Ciel yang dibalas tertawaan khas bangsawan milik Phantomhive tunggal itu.

"Kontrol emosimu, Hyuuga. Lizzie, bicaralah dengan jelas." Ujar Ciel menyindir Neji yang tiba-tiba tampak frustasi. Neji tidak menanggapi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku—hiks—tanya Sebastian saja..!"

"_Damn!_ Sebastian, cepat cari Hinata!" perintahnya segera disambut anggukan dari butler pribadinya, Sebastian Michaelis. Tapi bukannya segera mencari, butler rupawan itu malah membungkukkan tubuhnya,

"_Sorry, my Lord."_

Ciel mengangkat alisnya, heran. Mata abu-abunya meminta kejelasan pada butler iblisnya. Sadar jika sedang ditatap tuannya, mata sewarna darah milik Sebastian membalas tatapan tuannya, menandakan bahwa Sebastian sangat serius.

"Tuan muda, saya tidak bisa melacak dengan tepat keberadaan nona Hinata. Saat nona Hinata sedang berdo'a di kuil Kurama, tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam yang menghisapnya. Mungkin ini kedengarannya seperti lelucon, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi _my Lord_." Jelas Sebastian yang disambut denganwajah Ciel yang terlihat syok. Butler ini sangat mengetahui perasaan tuan Muda-nya yang sangat mencintai Hinata.

"Saya akan berusaha, tuan Muda."

"_Hell no_. Hinata, _where are you?"_

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengekori setiap langkah pergi Sasuke. Ratusan pertanyaan muncul di benak Hinata. Sayang, sepertinya pemuda Uchiha itu tidak berniat mengajak Hinata berbicara atau semacamnya. Sepatu hak, gaun panjang dengan rok yang besar membuat langkah Hinata semakin lambat. Laki-laki itu terlalu cepat. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Hinata memanggil,

"Uchi..Uchiha-san..!"

Sasuke pun berbalik dan mendapati Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan. Sasuke hanya menatap dingin dan memperlambat tempo langkahnya, walau bagi Hinata langkahnya masih terlalu cepat.

Hinata pun mau tak mau tersenyum, lalu dia mengaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ponsel android dengan kamera berkekuatan dua belas megapiksel milik Hinata digunakan untuk mengabadikan pemandangan indah di Konoha. Mulai dari jalanan-jalanan di Konoha, jembatan yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke, daun momiji yang berguguran, anak-anak yang bermain-main, punggung tegap Sasuke dan langit senja di Konoha.

Langit senja Konoha adalah pemandangan langit yang indah dan baru dilihat oleh Hinata. Langit senja Konoha tidak seperti di Tokyo. Di Tokyo, matahari tampak letih, suram kemerahan, seumpama warna mata orang yang sakit mata. Debu-debu beterbangan. Asap hitam dari ribuan kendaraan. Panas dan pengap tak terperikan. Sedangkan di Konoha, gradasi warna di langit begitu cerah. Cahaya matahari membiaskan warna jingga di angkasa. Garis-garis panjang berwarna kemerah-merahan membuat langit jingga Konoha tampak semakin indah.

Semua terekam dengan baik di dalam _memory card_ ponsel Hinata.

Disaat perjalanan Hinata cukup merasa malu atas tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan yang dilemparkan oleh para penduduk. Membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Memang, seorang pemuda yang diikuti gadis asing sepertinya menimbulkan firasat yang bukan-bukan. Terutama ibu-ibu yang habis belanja, mereka melihat Hinata adalah orang yang aneh, Hyuuga itu bisa memaklumi. Tapi jika menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam, Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan kriminal desa itu dengan membawa seorang gadis aneh? Oh, biarpun aneh, kasihan sekali gadis sekali itu!" salah satu ucapan para ibu yang sedang bergosip ria terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Hinata. Sangat jelas.

"Betul. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan buronan itu berniat.. " si Ibu berambut pendek memelankan volume suaranya "Memperkosa si gadis..?"

"KYAAA! Tuhan— sungguh, dia kriminal kelas atas!" salah satu dari mereka menjerit dan yang lain menyahut dengan gosip lain yang tidak benar. Ibu-ibu lain yang mendengarnya pun ikut bergabung dan saling menjerit.

Wajah Hinata menjadi pucat. Kriminal katanya? Jadi pemuda di depannya adalah kriminal? Hinata segera berdoa di dalam hati, meminta perlindungan dari Tuhan, semoga dia tetap selamat dan cepat kembai ke dunianya semula. Hinata jadi panik sendiri. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk berseliweran di dalam benaknya. Dibunuh? Disayat? Dimutilasi? Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Hinata yakin sekali jika pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu mendengar semua kalimat ibu-ibu tadi, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan topeng stoiknya.

Langkah Sasuke melambat saat mereka berdua memasuki suatu kompleks mansion di pinggiran desa. Tangan kokoh Sasuke menyampirkan tirai pentup gerbang mansion. Dan mansion khas Jepang kuno tersuguh di hadapan mata Hinata.

"Huwaa.. Ini sa-sangat be-sar sekali, Uchiha-san..!"

Kompleks mansion yang sangat besar. Dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih dimana-mana. Dinding, tirai, tembok pembatas komplek. Saat Hinata masuk mengikuti Sasuke ke salah satu mansion, tanpa sadar mulut Hinata menganga.

Inikah kediaman Uchiha? Sungguh luar biasa,batin Hinata. Mansion Hyuuga juga besar, tapi dengan model Eropa dan banyaknya perabotan membuat mansion Hyuuga terkesan sempit. Sedangkan luas areal mansion ini mungkin tiga kali lipat mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata hanya bisa berkedip takjub dan berjanji dalam hatinya akan mengganti seluruh biaya hidupnya selama tinggal di mansion ini.

Bahkan, di dalam mansion ini ada _zen_. _Zen _mansion Uchiha ini sangat indah, sayang tidak terawat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain selain mereka berdua. Terlihat pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali menggerayangi benak si gadis Hyuuga.

"Uchi-ha-san.. Tidak ada orang selain kita berdua..?"

Sasuke memutar badannya sehingga dia berhadapan dengan Hinata yang sibuk memotret mansion dari berbagai sudut. Hinata pun tertunduk malu dan akhirnya berhenti memotret, sadar jika Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Iya. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di rumah ini.." Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda sejenak, "Kau—"

Gadis mungil itu terbelalak seketika. Seringaian mengembang di bibir keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. Hyuuga itu tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Andai Hinata mengetahui pula, bagaimana pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mengalami sejarah klan yang sangat berdarah.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**::****To Be Continued****::**

**A/N:**

*Karaage: sejenis ayam goreng. Aku selalu ngasih judul yang aneh dan gak nyambung. Saya mau lihat dulu responnya, takutnya kayak Hinata Debt Collector yang biasa aja dan akhirnya dihapus atau Hinata Evolution yang discontinued *curcol*. Wehehe *ngelapkeringet* fic baru sebelum ngeupdate Sasuke oh Sasuke xPP

**Yang jadi tunangan Hinata disini adalah Ciel Phantomhive**. Pasti pada tau 'kan? Itu loh cowok cantik di anime Kuroshitsuji a.k.a Black Butler xDDD

**Saya harap, fic ini tidak terlalu OOC dan tidak membosankan. **Fic ini udah rampung sekitar dua minggu lalu dan baru di publish sekarang *curcol*** Bagaimana? Apa idenya terlalu pasaran ya?**

**Mind to review or concrit? I'll appreciate it. **(◠‿◠)


	2. Chapter 2

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di rumah ini.." Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda sejenak, "Kau—"

Gadis mungil itu terbelalak seketika. Seringaian mengembang di bibir keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. Hyuuga itu tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Andai Hinata mengetahui pula, bagaimana pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mengalami sejarah klan yang sangat berdarah.

"Kau akan kujadikan tumbal untuk menghidupkan kembali kakakku, Itachi Uchiha."

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**Veronica**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Veronica © Violetta Onyx**

**AU (With a lil bit AC) ,Typo!, OOC, No flame please. Long-chapter (4w+).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-:oOo:-:-**

"Tu-tumbal..?" Hinata mengulang kata yang paling menakutkan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Sasuke horror. Kenapa dia harus mati secepat ini? Kenapa hari ini dia mendapat kesialan yang datang bertubi-tubi? Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Katanya diijinkan tinggal. Tapi dijadikan tumbal. Aneh. Gila.

Okay, gadis Hyuuga ini tidak habis pikir. Dia hanya pergi berdo'a ke kuil, tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam yang menyedotnya, terbangun di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Dibilang aneh oleh orang yang tidak dikenal dan sekarang? Akan dijadikan tumbal? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Apa ada yang salah dengan do'anya? Hei, yang benar saja. Hyuuga Hinata hanya memohon kepada Tuhan supaya dia bisa memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia, membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga dan dia bukanlah suatu kesalahan dalam sejarah seperti apa yang selalu Ayahnya katakan kepadanya.

Well, si sulung malang ini mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar tidak karuan, berusaha mengulur waktu supaya pemuda psikopat ini tidak langsung membunuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, agar tidak membunuhnya.

"Tu-tumbal? Menghidupkan kembali Uchiha Itachi? Siapa dia?" Tangannya kaku, tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata bertanya dengan nada sarat akan ketakutan. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya. Di desa ini pasti banyak sekali gadis selain dia. Kenapa harus Hinata yang dijadikan tumbal? Bukankah mereka baru bertemu?

Mata berwarna kelam itu melesatkan tatapan mengerikan pada gadis yang sedang menunduk ketakutan di hadapannya. Tatapan yang kelam dan terasa kosong. Mungkin setelah Hinata bisa kembali ke dunianya semula, Hinata akan merekomendasikan pemuda ini agar berobat kepada dokter Undertaker, temannya yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di rumah sakit jiwa.

Dia harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit! Hinata berpikir.

"Kakakku yang telah mati." Jawabnya dingin. Raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya berubah menjadi tegang. Hinata bisa merasakan hal itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terluka walau samar. Seperti menanggung beban yang.. sangat berat.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sesaat merasa sedih atas kematian yang menimpa kakak pemuda yang satu ini.

Hinata, sadarlah! Pemuda ini akan membunuhmu!

"Ke-kenapa harus aku..?" benak Hinata mulai membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimana jika pedang yang dipegang oleh pemuda ini langsung menyobek perutnya dan mengeluarkan isinya? Lalu menusuk-nusuk kepalanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja persembahan? Tubuh si gadis Hyuuga menegang. Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku rasa kau adalah orang yang paling cocok menjadi tumbal dalam upacara pembangkitan kembali manusia yang telah mati." Kata Sasuke datar, tertarik dengan reaksi gadis aneh, yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali, baru ditemuinya dan tiba-tiba digoda akan dijadikan tumbal olehnya.

Uchiha terakhir ini merasa tingkahnya terlihat sangat konyol.

Sungguh, Sasuke hanya berniat menggodanya saja. Karena gadis ini tidak berteriak, terpesona atau pingsan ketika melihatnya. Malah memasang ekspresi ketakutan, datar. Terbiasa diperlakukan layaknya seorang pangeran oleh perempuan kebanyakan membuat Sasuke cukup heran oleh reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata kala melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, asal kamu tahu, gadis di depanmu ini sudah terbiasa melihat pemuda rupawan. Kau tahu, sepupunya—Hyuuga Neji—lalu calon tunangannya—Ciel Phantomhive—butler setianya—Sebastian Michaelis—calon ayah mertuanya—Vincent Phantomhive—teman satu komplek—Grimmjow Jaggerjacques—teman di sekolah—Ichigo Kurosaki—semuanya adalah lelaki dengan wajah diatas rata-rata alias rupawan.

Ingat, Godaime desa ini tidak akan diam saja jika dia tahu kau akan membunuh seorang gadis atau membuat ulah apapun, bisa-bisa chakramu disegel kembali dan kau pasti tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Penyegelan chakra itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Seluruh penduduk desa akan menghina dan mengutukmu, dan kamu tidak boleh membiarkan nama Uchiha tercoreng lagi.

"E-eh?"

Lagipula memang benar, selama dia tinggal di Konoha, Sasuke belum pernah menemukan gadis seperti ini. Berambut gelap dengan sedikit kilau warna ungu terang, bermata pucat dan berpakaian yang tidak lazim. Punya ekspresi yang aneh. Seperti hantu perempuan penunggu kuburan. Semua yang terlihat dari gadis ini.. aneh.

"Ya.. kau orang yang tepat untuk kubunuh."

Wajah yang memucat adalah reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Mata milik gadis indigo itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi. Kosong.

Gawat, di mansion ini tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka. Andai saja Neji atau Ciel ada disini untuk menolongnya. Atau pengawal pribadi Hyuuga yang siap menembak mati siapapun yang mengganggunya. Kenapa sih mereka tidak ada saat ku butuhkan? Hyuuga itu mengeluh dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam diam. Gadis ini terlihat sangat panik. Ini dia reaksi yang ditunggunya.

Oh, jika dia mati bagaimana reaksi Ayahnya? Apa dia akan tertawa senang? Reaksi Neji? Pasti lelaki itu akan mengamuk. Reaksi Ciel? Aih, pemuda manis itu pasti akan mengurung diri di dalam istana megah miliknya berminggu-minggu. Reaksi Hanabi? Matsuri? Hinata tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Padahal masih ada ribuan daftar hal yang belum dilakukan Hinata. Keliling dunia. Mengunjungi Eropa. Menikah dengan Ciel. Punya anak kembar yang manis. Tinggal di rumah yang luas dengan taman yang indah di sekelilingnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mati, semangat mulai timbul di hati Hinata. Dia tidak boleh mati! Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Dia harus berlari, pergi dari sini.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memasang senyum yang mengerikan.

Grep!

Untuk kedua kalinya gaun panjang yang melekat di tubuhnya menganggu pergerakan Hinata. Kali ini pedang Kusanagi milik Uchiha itu menghentikan niatnya. Andai saja dia tidak berhenti, Hinata bisa dipastikan sudah mati. Tentu dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Bersiaplah, kepalamu akan kupenggal." Kilatan pedang milik Sasuke membuat rasa berani milik Hinata turun ke level terendah. Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan ekspresi wajah Hinata yang berubah-ubah.

"Jangan.. to-tolong Uchiha-san.. hentikan..! Hentikan!" cicitan Hinata terdengar benar-benar terdengar ketakutan. Sangat. Dan membuat rasa jahil Sasuke naik ke level tertinggi, pemuda ini butuh hiburan.

"Chidori atau Raikiri? Aku memberikan dua pilihan." Taring Sasuke mulai nampak.

Hening sejenak. Hinata kaget. Matanya menatap Sasuke, lagi. Kesan wajah _boyband_ bisa ditangkap oleh Hinata—pasti lulus seleksi masuk Super Junior atau SHinee—segera Hinata tepis pikiran konyolnya. Lalu bisa-bisanya pemuda ini menawari makanan disaat dia hendak membunuhnya?

"Chi-chidori saja. Lagipula aku tidak lapar. Maka-nan ringan seperti itu cukup bagi-ku..!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Chidori dianggap makanan ringan oleh gadis lemah macam dia? Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menganggap remeh kedua jurus andalannya itu.

"Menantang,huh?"

Hinata segera mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya; itu tidak benar. Alis Sasuke menaut. Hinata mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu.

"Sebagai gantinya..Aku..A-aku.. menjadi chef di mansion-mu sa-saja..!"

"Hn?"

"Chef, Uchiha-san. Ch-chef." Hanya menjadi koki, satu-satunya keahlian yang bisa diandalkan dari Hinata. Masakannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ngomong apa sih dia? Sasuke terheran-heran. Lagipula hari sudah beranjak malam. Gelap semakin pekat dan bulan sudah mulai tampak.

Sasuke menarik pedangnya yang menancap di dinding tepat di sebelah kiri kepala Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarungnya.

"Masuk. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Hinata cuman bisa manggut-manggut sambil terus menyebut nama Tuhan dalam hati. Sesekali menyeka dahinya yang sudah basah oleh keringat ketakutan akibat keinginan Sasuke yang akan menjadikannya tumbal.

Aih, andai kau tahu pemuda ini hanya berniat menggodamu, Hinata..

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Seperti luar mansion, dalamnya pun luas. Ruangan bernuansa Jepang benar-benar terasa kental mulai dari saat pertama kali Hinata memasukinya. Kesannya seperti rumah bangsawan. Sayang, tidak terawat. Terlihat dibiarkan begitu saja selama bertahun-tahu. Walaupun cahaya lampu memadai, debu dan sarang laba-laba menjadi pemandangan mata Hinata.

"Kau tidur di lantai dua. Terserah kau mau tidur di kamar mana." Seraya berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang seperti dapur. Wah, jika dia bicara seperti itu, berarti kamar di lantai dua ada banyak, pikir Hinata.

Sudah pada dasarnya Hinata takut dan merasa lapar membuat Hinata lebih memilih mengekori Sasuke yang masuk ke dapur. Awalnya Sasuke merasa heran saat Hinata mengekorinya, namun setelah telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar bunyi suara perut yang kelaparan dari gadis di belakangnya, Sasuke merasa kasihan juga.

Dapur yang terkesan semi-minimalis. Dilihat dari model raknya, kompor dan peralatan masak lainnya. Kira-kira ada blender gak? Mixer? Juicer? Hinata segera menepis pikirannya yang aneh. Hal itu cukup membuat Hinata kebingungan, sebenarnya dia ada di mana? Zaman apa? Kok bisa ninja punya rumah yang cukup modern seperti ini?

Di dekat tempat cuci piring, terlihat bungkusan plastik berisi sayur dan daging. Ide untuk memasak nabe* langsung berseliweran di benak Hinata. Malam yang dingin seperti ini pasti nikmat menyantap makanan hangat seperti nabe.

Kruyuuk!

Aduh lapar... yosh, aku berusaha meminta izin pada Uchiha-san!

"Anoo.. Uchiha-san.. bolehkah aku me-memasak disini.. ?"

Cocok jadi pembantu nih. Insting pembantunya jalan. Tipe pembantu yang (sangat) dibutuhkan mansion menyedihkan ini, batin Sasuke yang lapar dan kelelahan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat lalu duduk di dekat meja makan, memejamkan mata. Menunggu Hinata selesai memasak.

Sedangkan si gadis Hyuuga segera mengenakan celemek yang tergantung di dekatnya dan mulai mengeluarkan sayuran, bahan makanan dari bungkusan plastik di hadapannya.

Waah, sayurannya masih segar dan besar-besar.. pikir Hinata senang. Beda jauh sama sayuran yang ada di supermarket. Jauh banget. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata cukup terpesona dengan ukuran, bentuk dan kesegaran dari bahan makanan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tegur Sasuke dingin.

Ditegur seperti itu membuat Hinata segera mencuci sayurannya, lalu memotong-motongnya. Makanan yang dikategorikan sulit dimasak itu mudah bagi Hinata. Sempat kelimpungan juga dengan kompor konvensional, karena terbiasa menggunakan kompor elektronik. Akhirnya Hinata bisa menggunakannya dan mulai merebus daging lalu mengambil kaldunya. Begitu terus sampai wangi harum dari nabe yang dibuat Hinata mengusik hidung Sasuke.

Sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha ini terus memperhatikan Hinata secara diam-diam. Dia baru sadar, untuk pertama kalinya dia membawa dan mengijinkan seorang gadis menginap di rumahnya. Gadis yang baru bertemu dengannya. Bukan Sakura yang jelas rekan satu timnya dan bukan Ino yang dulu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Gadis tidak dikenal dan asing baginya.

Kenapa bisa aku menerimanya? Sasuke bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis Hyuuga itu membawa satu panci nabe itu ke meja makan. Menyiapkan dua piring, dua mangkuk dan dua sumpit. Sasuke segera maju dan menatap ragu makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Tapi saat mencium betapa harum nabe itu menggoda, rasa lapar dan bentuknya yang menggugah selera membuat keraguan yang berada di hati Sasuke perlahan menghilang.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap si pemuda Uchiha datar sambil menyumpit masakan Hinata.

Satu kunyahan. Dua kunyahan. Tiga kunyahan. Lidahnya tidak asing dengan rasa masakan Hinata. Rasa ini.. rasa makanan yang dimasak oleh Kaa-san. Kenapa bisa? Sasuke berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Hinata dramatis, tentu Hinata tidak mengetahui dan menyadarinya.

"Itadakimasu.." Tangan Hinata juga mulai bergerak menyumpit hasil karyanya dan melahapnya.

Wajah yang polos, lugu dan mudah ditipu. Tipe orang yang mau bekerja keras tanpa diupah, cocok untuk membereskan mansion Uchiha yang tampak (memang) berantakan. Beda dengan perempuan kebanyakan yang sering Sasuke lihat. Wajah liar, ganas dan 'lapar' selalu terlihat jelas di matanya. Chakranya juga terasa hangat dan melimpah. Khas sekali.

Bahkan cara mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san, Sasuke membandingkan Hinata dengan mendiang ibunya. Mengingat kembali sang ibu yang telah pergi. Mengingat kebiasaan yang dilakukannya. Seperti memutar gulungan film yang usang.

"E-Eh.. Atsui*..!" pekik Hinata pelan saat kulit tangannya mengenai panci alumunium yang masih panas.

Tidak. Kaa-san tidak ceroboh seperti dia, dan Sasuke melanjutkan acara makannya. Membiarkan Hinata yang sibuk meniup-niup tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

Sasuke bisa tenang dengan gadis ini karena dia 'normal'.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Selesai makan, Hinata menyempatkan diri dulu untuk cuci piring sebentar. Setelah itu dia melihat Sasuke yang selesai makan dan langsung duduk, tertidur. Menuruti kata si empunya rumah, Hinata segera mencari dan menaiki anak tangga. Rasa takut langsung menyergapnya saat melihat koridor lantai dua yang luas dan gelap.

'Ayolah Hinata, disini tidak ada Ciel dan Nii-san!'

Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar yang paling dekat dengan tangga karena takut dan ngantuk. Menggeser pintu dan menyapu pandangannya ke arah kamar. Gelap, dingin. Menarik tali lampu ditengah ruangan, cahayanya cukup terang dan membantu. Sepertinya kamar yang dia masuki ini adalah kamar milik pemuda itu, Hinata bisa mengetahuinya lewat satu bingkai foto yang menampilkan wajah pemuda itu, pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis pink yang kemarin. Lelah dan sedikit sesak akibat gaun yang dikenakannya, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang luas milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

Tubuhnya berbalik ke kiri, membenamkan wajah ke bantal. Belum nyaman, malah terasa pegal. Balik ke kanan. Lumayan. Tidak terlalu pegal. Gaunnya yang panjang benar-benar mengganggu. _Amethyst_ miliknya menemukan sebuah stop kontak! Hinata segera berlonjak dari tidurnya dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

Bingo! Dia menemukan charger dan langsung menyolokkan steker charger ke stop kontak. Batere ponselnya tidak usah lagi menangis karena kekurangan daya listrik. Sekarang, Hinata bisa bernafas lega. Jarinya bergerak menekan-nekan layar ponsel. Menekan _icon home_, membuka galeri foto dan melihat hasil jepretannya hari ini. Satu pertanyaan melintas di otak Hinata.

Kalau dipikir secara logis, kenapa dia bisa ada disini ya? Pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang belum diketemukan jawabannya.

Sulung Hyuuga ini jadi kangen sama Hanabi si bungsu yang sering mengajaknya bermain catur sebelum tidur dan diakhiri kekalahan Hanabi sendiri.

Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya. Yang penting masih hidup! Tidak jadi tumbal! Lagipula Tuhan selalu menyertaimu, Hinata! Si gadis malang terus berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya gadis indigo ini memilih untuk terus melihat galeri foto. Melihat foto langit senja Konoha, langit senja Tokyo, foto Hanabi, Neji dan Ciel. Sesekali tersenyum, hingga tidak sadar ia tertidur dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Pagi sudah datang, matahari sudah bersinar. Kicau burung sudah terdengar dan si gadis Hyuuga masih terlelap. Setelah alarm ponselnya mendendangkan lagu Moves Like Jagger milik Maroon 5, barulah si gadis Hyuuga terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Meregangkan tangannya dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Sekarang baru sadar jika dia berada di kediaman Uchiha, bukan mansion Hyuuga.

"Oh iya ya.. Aku kan' ada di zaman aneh ini.." gumamnya pelan.

Karena pada dasarnya Hinata bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, setelah meregangkan badannya sejenak dia langsung beranjak pergi mencari toilet.

Keluar dari kamar, hawa dingin langsung menggelitik kulitnya dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Dilihat dari bentuk dan tempatnya sepertinya pintu yang diujung koridor adalah toilet. Walau rasa takut menghadang, Hinata terus melangkah menuju pintu itu.

Dan ternyata benar! Pintu itu adalah toilet. Hinata langsung masuk, mengunci pintu. Membasuh muka di wastafel dan berkumur. Menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Dirasa cukup, si gadis Hyuuga ini segera keluar dari toilet, mau pergi ke kantor Hokage.

Ke kamar dulu ngambil tas, menjepit poni dan menyemprotkan parfum. Lalu dia turun ke tangga menuju dapur. Pemuda itu tidak ada, tidak tertidur sama seperti tadi malam.

Kemana Uchiha-san?

Khawatir sekaligus lega menyergap hati Hinata. Khawatir karena Sasuke pergi entah kemana tanpa diketahui. Lega karena pagi ini nyawanya tidak langsung pergi ke surga.

Kata-kata Sasuke masih saja diingatnya.

Hyuuga itu segera bergegas pergi keluar rumah. Karena yakin Sasuke punya kekuatan aneh dan magis sekaligus takut tiba-tiba dibunuh olehnya juga khawatir dikira tidak sopan, Hinata pamit terlebih dahulu di depan pintu mansion,

"Uchiha-san, aku pergi dulu ke kantor Hokage mau melapor. Sore hari aku pulang lagi. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil membungkukkan diri.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hinata segera melangkah pergi keluar dari kompleks mansion Uchiha tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang pemuda Uchiha memperhatikannya dari balik kamar ketiga di koridor lantai dua tepat diatas pintu keluar.

"Mezurashii*."

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Lupa. Si gadis Hyuuga lupa jalan menuju kantor Hokage. Otak jangka pendek tapi terkadang berfungsi maksimal itu kebingungan kala mengingat kembali jalan-jalan yang ada di desa ini. Kakinya sudah lelah melangkah, tapi tidak sampai juga ke tujuan. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, namun urung karena di sekitar sini tidak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai olehnya.

Puk!

Hinata bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Refleks, gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan gadis merah jambu kemarin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ah, kau gadis yang kemarin bukan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu. Si gadis merah muda yang kemarin ternyata yang menepuk bahunya. Bukan dewa kematian utusan si Uchiha. Hinata menatap gadis berkaus merah bata ini lega. Sekaligus tatapan tolong-bantu-aku.

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura. Mau pergi kemana? Bukankah kau orang baru di desa ini? Nan desu ka*?" Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah sekaligus menawarkan bantuan ketika manik hijaunya menyadari jika gadis di hadapannya sedang kebingungan. Cukup peka terhadap lawan bicaranya.

Dan kebetulan sekali. Hyuuga yang satu ini memang sedang butuh bantuan. Bantuan untuk memberi tahu arah jalan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Hyuuga Hinata, doozo yoroshiku*. Ah kebetulan sekali, Haruno-san tahu kemana jalan menuju kantor Hokage?" tanya Hinata.

"Ooh, lurus terus sampai pertigaan, belok kanan lalu ikuti arah jalan belok kiri, sampai deh. Mau melapor ya?" jelas Sakura.

"Soo desu ka*. Arigatoo gozaimasu, Haruno-san." Hinata berterimakasih.

"Dooitashimashite*. Jaa, Hinata-san..!"

Tidak membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Hinata segera mengikuti petunjuk singkat dari Sakura. Berjalan lurus, lalu berbelok kanan, menyusuri jalan. Tenaganya dikerahkan lebih banyak, langkahnya semakin cepat. Belok kiri. Masalah kenapa dia bisa ada disini dan bagaimana caranya pulang harus selesai hari ini!

Sibuk dengan pikirannya membuat Hinata cukup tidak menyadari jika dia sudah ada di depan gedung bercat merah ini lagi. Gadis manis ini segera mendorong pagar, memasuki gedung.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam dan Hinata segera menggerakan kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. Belum juga mengetuk pintu sudah disuruh masuk, pikirnya heran. Bisa tahu darimana, sedangkan Hinata sendiri tidak mendengar derap langkah kaki yang dibuatnya.

Wanita pirang itu sedang menyeduh secangkir teh sambil membaca buku yang berukuran besar, seolah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Sumimasen ga*.." sapa Hinata dengan sopan.

"Ah kau, Hyuuga. Ku kira kau musuh. Walau chakra-mu terasa hangat dan terang, tapi tekanannya hampir setara dengan tekanan chakra yang dimiliki Shizune. Sangat unik,"

Baru datang sudah disuguhi topik pembicaraan yang cukup menarik.

"Anoo, cha-chakra itu apa?" tanyanya penasaran, cukup tertarik dengan kata 'chakra'. Zaman ninja memang aneh. Banyak keuatan magis. Kalau aku jadi penyihir bisa gak ya? Hinata terkikik dalam hati.

"Kekuatanmu. Tenaga dalam yang ada di dalam dirimu."

"Hah?"

"Lupakan. Segera isi lembaran data ini sebagai data penduduk desa baru." Ujar Tsunade sambil menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran yang harus diisi Hinata tidak lupa dengan pulpennya juga.

Manik pualam itu membulat untuk ke sekian kalinya. Melirik Tsunade gue-gak-ngerti-nih yang dipelajarinya dari calon tunangannya.

Sial. Lembaran seperti formulir ini menggunakan huruf kanji di setiap kalimatnya. Dan masalahnya, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang lahir dan tinggal di Jepang ini kesulitan membaca dan mengartikan huruf kanji. Bukannya tidak bisa, hanya sulit. Baginya huruf kanji malah terlihat seperti coretan anak balita. Atau kalau tidak, kenapa tidak menggunakan huruf hiragana atau katakana yang lebih sederhana? Yang lebih mudah dimengerti. Hinata mendesah dalam hati. Gadis Hyuuga ini lebih mengerti huruf alfabet dan numerik. Lebih mengerti bahasa Inggris, Perancis dan Korea daripada bahasa negaranya sendiri.

Hokage cantik itu memperhatikan tangan gadis mungil yang dari tadi tidak bergerak juga untuk mengisi lembaran-lembaran dihadapannya. Malah menatapnya dengan serius seolah itu adalah soal tersulit yang ada di duna. Apa dia tidak mengerti huruf-huruf itu? Bukankah dia bisa bahasa Jepang? Matanya lebih menyipit lagi kala melihat raut wajah Hinata menegang saat bola matanya melihat deretan huruf kanji. Tsunade menghela nafas. Dia kesulitan membaca huruf kanji!

"Kunyomi*."

"A-ah, pantas sa-saja.. dari tadi aku membacanya dengan cara onyomi*." Tsunade ingin sekali menjitak kepala gadis yang satu ini.

"Kau orang Jepang bukan? Bukankah huruf kanji itu termasuk dalam bahasa resmi Jepang?" pertanyaan yang sangat telak meluncur dari cucu Hokage pertama itu dan sukses membuat Hinata merasa sangat-sangat malu. Tidak menjawab dan mulai mengisi kolom yang kosong itu merupakan jawaban bagi Tsunade, bahwa Hinata bisa bahasa Jepang, sekedar bisa.

"Ano.. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan, Hokage-sama." Pinta Hinata belasan menit kemudian setelah mengisi dan mengangsurkan lembaran tersebut kepada Godaime itu.

Godaime itu terdiam. Benar juga, dia pasti tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

"Kau bisa apa?"

"Mm.. Aku bisa dibidang akuntansi dan pelayanan informasi. Di bidang _pastry_ dan _cookery_ pun aku siap."

Hokage itu mengernyitkan dahi, sama seperti saat pertama bertemu Hinata. Mata cokelatnya menatap Hinata yang diartikan oleh gadis itu maksud-lo-apa? Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati, lupa terus kalau dia ada di zaman yang berbeda.

Tangan wanita itu dengan cepat menyambar dan membuka sebuah map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Kau masuk tim delapan asuhan Yuuhi Kurenai." Katanya sambil terus melihat satu halaman di map itu. "Ninja." Tambahnya.

"Tim delapan asuhan Yuuhi Kurenai kekurangan anggota dalam melaksanakan misi ninja. Dan kau menjadi anggota baru disana." Tambahnya lagi.

Hal apalagi yang terus membuatnya terkejut kali ini?

"A-aku jadi ninja? Nin-ja?" Hyuuga itu mengucapkannya pemuh dengan rasa terkejut.

"Ya, kenapa? Ada masalah?"

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sepulangnya dari kantor Hokage, Hinata berniat berjalan-jalan mengitari desa. Daripada diam di mansion Uchiha, nyawa bisa tiba-tiba menghilang. Sudah begitu katanya dia masuk ke tim 8 asuhan Yuuhi Kurenai, jadi ninja. Masalahnya, dia tidak bisa berperang! Gadis itu terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Bangunan semi modern terlihat jelas di mata pualamnya. Sesekali berusaha menahan malu, ketika ditatap dengan tatapan heran oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sebenarnya, kalau dilihat secara baik-baik, desa ini tidak terlalu kuno. Mungkin penilaian singkat dan akibat syok terbangun di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali membuat Hinata langsung mencap desa ini adalah desa yang kuno. Padahal desa semi-modern sih.

Kruuk!

Saat melewati sebuah kedai ramen, tiba-tiba gadis Hyuuga itu merasa lapar. Uuh, aroma yang keluar dari kedai itu sungguh membangkitkan selera makan. Membayangkan masuk ke kedai, memesan satu mangkuk porsi dan menyantap habis ramen cukup membuat Hinata menelan kembali ludahnya sendiri.

Tapi aku gak punya uang, batinnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah berbunyi, minta diisi.

"Nona.. Nona..!"

Siapakah yang memanggil orang aneh sepertinya? Kepala sekaligus tubuh gadis itu berbalik menuju arah sumber suara. Kedua amethyst itu membola, terkejut. Kenapa seorang pria yang sepertinya pemilik kedai itu memanggilnya?

"Nona, apa Nona tidak berniat untuk datang ke kedai-ku?"

Ternyata benar pemilik kedai itu. Rasa lapar Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Wajah si pemilik kedai yang ramah pun tampak familiar di mata Hinata.

"A-no.. Bu-bukannya tidak mau... ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang seperserpun, Paman..." jujurnya pernyataan Hinata membuat sang kakek pemilik kedai pun tertawa.

"Sudahlah, masuk saja dulu. Gratis kok," ajaknya ramah sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Gadis itu masuk ke kedai dan duduk dengan sopan. Seperti sudah disiapkan dari awal, paman itu menghidangkan satu porsi ramen lengkap dengan potongan daging ayam dan kuah kental berwarna kecoklatan.

"Un-untukku?"

"Tentu!"

"Paman, kenapa mau memberi makan orang yang tak punya uang sepertiku?" Polosnya pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata membuat Teuchi kembali tertawa.

"Karena Nona mengingatkanku pada almarhumah anakku." Kata Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Go-gomenne. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Aku tahu, justru dari itu aku jadi merasa Nona adalah anakku." Ujarnya diselingi tawa. "Aku benar-benar merasa rindu pada anakku.."

Hinata menatap sedih pada pria baik di hadapannya itu.

"Dan lagi sepertinya kau kurang nyaman dengan pakaianmu. Tunggu sebentar,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk ringan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Teuchi datang dari balik pintu kedai dengan bungkusan plastik di tangannya.

"Ini baju almarhumah anakku. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakainya."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu me-merepotkan, Paman?"

"Tentu tidak**. **Kau bisa mengenakannya disana." Jelasnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tertutup tirai di dalam kedai.

Sebuah blus lengan tiga perempat berwarna putih dengan aksen kerut di dekat leher, rok lipit berwarna hitam dibawah lutut dan sandal flat senada dengan warna blusnya. Simpel dan manis. Hinata menyukainya dan dia cocok mengenakannya.

Gadis indigo itu keluar dari balik tirai dan disambut oleh respon positif Teuchi.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan anakku, Shion!"

Senyum malu terukir jelas di bibir Hinata.

"Aku harus berterimakasih dengan apa, Paman? Aku merasa sangat merepotkan,"

"Bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah merasa senang, siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Baiklah Hinata, sering-sering mampir kesini, Jaa-ne" tangan Teuchi melambai-lambai saat tubuh Hinata semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Arigatou, Jaa.."

**-:O:-**

**.**

Pulang dari kedai ramen, kuil tempatnya terbaring kemarin terlewati. Bangunan beratap segi empat itu seperti memanggilnya. Seperti ada perasaan kuat yang menariknya masuk ke dalam kuil. Seperti ada yang memerintahnya, Hinata berbalik dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan kuil tersebut.

Rasa kesal sempat menyelinap di hati gadis itu. Sebab, saat dia berdo'a di kuil ini segalanya langsung berubah. Pesta pertunangannya sepertinya dibatalkan. Terlempar ke dunia yang tidak dikenal. Tapi Hinata mencoba berpikiran positif. Dibalik semua kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya, ibu Hinata sering bilang. Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba berdo'a sekali lagi 'kan? Siapa tahu semuanya akan berubah kembali seperti semula.

"Tuhan.. aku berdo'a kepadamu. Selamatkanlah aku. Aku ingin menelpon Ciel. Aku kangen. Kangeeen banget. Kau adalah yang Maha Pengabul Do'a. Amin." Do'anya pelan. Khusyuk. Penuh harapan sambil menarik tali lonceng di kuil.

Tepat saat kedua kelopak itu mengatup, menutup sepasang pualam indah milik Hinata, suatu cahaya yang sangat terang melesat keluar dari atap kuil menuju langit. Membuat suatu lubang di angkasa.

Beberapa menit Hinata khyusuk dengan do'anya, kelopak matanya terbuka dan cahaya itu berhenti bersinar dan menghilang.

Entah itu cahaya apa.

Hinata harusnya bersyukur. Masih ada orang yang baik seperti paman Teuchi yang berbaik hati memberinya makan dan pakaian. Masih ada Kurenai-san yang mau menerimanya masuk ke dalam timnya sebagai anggota baru. Tentu ada Uchiha-san yang mau menampungnya di mansion miliknya. Mau tak mau, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Hei.. chotto matte kudasai*!" teriakan seseorang membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan keluar dari areal kuil. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Un, soo desu*" mendapat jawaban positif membuat gadis bermata biru ini tersenyum lebar. Waah ada orang asing di Jepang, pikir Hinata. Apa dia orang Amerika ya? Atau Rusia? Rambutnya di model _ponytail_ pula. Cantiik..

"Bagaimana rasanya menginap di mansion Uchiha? Bagaimana dengan sikap Sasuke? Di tampan 'kan?" pertanyaan langsung meluncur bebas dari si pirang, menghantam si gadis mungil yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Eh? Nya-nyaman. Gomen, siapa? Kenapa bisa tahu sekarang aku menginap di mansion Uchiha?"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino! Dari dulu dan sampai sekarang aku penggemarnya! Kau tahu, kabar tentang menginapnya seorang gadis di mansion Uchiha sudah tersebar luas di desa!"

"Na-nani?" Hinata tak percaya. Belum juga satu minggu, kabar ini sudah menyebar. Mulut ibu-ibu terkadang lebih hebat dari kecanggihan suatu jejaring sosial.

"Lalu bagaimana kesanmu tentang Sasuke? Tuhan, dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat rupawan!" pujinya senang sambil sesekali menatap Hinata iri.

Ah masa'.. Uchiha-san itu menakutkan! Hinata jadi merasa takut, membayangkan kembali ketika Sasuke hampir membunuhnya. Sepintas dari wajahnya sih..

".. Biasa saja," kalau dibandingkan dengan Sebastian sih tambah Hinata dalam hati, tentu.

"Benarkah? Sasuke itu pemuda paling tampan lho, di Konoha!"

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Dan saat itu juga Ino menyadari dengan jelas bahwa gadis ini tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke dan itu berarti dia tidak perlu bersaing dengan gadis lain untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Setelah yakin Hinata benar-benar tidak ada _affair_, Ino berlari meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh fangirls Ciel, cukup membuat Hinata kebal dan tidak gampang sakit hati oleh perilaku seperti itu. Gadis manis itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di bangku pinggiran sungai Konoha. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti aliran air sungai.

"Kalau aku jadi ninja.. aku bisa jurus apa ya..?" gumamnya pelan.

Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap wallpaper berlatar potret dirinya dan Ciel yang sedang tersenyum.

Sulung Hyuuga itu memutar otaknya.

Seingatnya, dia sudah mengisi pulsa kartu perdananya dengan jumlah yang cukup untuk melakukan puluhan kali _video call_ dalam jangka yang lama. Dia mencari-cari kontak Ciel. Ketemu. Ciel Phantomhive. Nama itu ditekannya. Penuh perasaan. Penuh pengharapan.

Tuhan, aku ingin menelepon Ciel. Aku tahu disini tidak ada satelit, kabel optik atau menara _transreceiver_. Aku tahu ini tindakan konyol, tapi aku ingin menghubungi kedua orangtuaku juga, Ciel dan Nii-san tentu.

Tuhan..

Teet... Teet...Tersambung. Ini keajaiban! Bukan saatnya untuk menjerit senang, Hinata!

"Ci..Ciel...?" Hinata mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Pelan, sarat akan rasa bahagia.

"Chakramu itu kuat, kau pasti bisa menjadi ninja." Celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hinata. Posisi tubuhnya yang cukup dekat dengan Hinata membuat wajah pemuda itu terpotret kamera depan—_video call _yang sedang terhubung dengan tunangannya. Cukup penasaran dengan benda yang dipegang Hinata dan mengapa Hinata terlihat berbicara dengan benda itu.

"Uchi-uchiha-san?"

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

**Mansion Phantomhive, Tokyo**

"Heh singa, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia belum bisa ditemukan!" yang dipanggil langsung merengut sebal dengan urat segiempat bermunculan di dahinya—Neji. Sebenarnya ejekan itu sangat cocok untuk Neji. Rambut cokelat, sifat garang dan emosional mirip sekali dengan karnivor darat terbesar itu. Yang memanggilnya —Ciel—seolah tidak sadar jika dia sudah membuat marah sang singa, masih kalut dengan hilangnya sang tunangan secara mendadak.

"_You a little bastard_! Aku juga khawatir,_ stupid_!" balas Neji tak kalah kasar dengan Ciel. Urat-urat di dekat matanya bermunculan. Ciel menyeringai jahil. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena si pemuda bangsawan ini kembali sedih, sudah pesta pertunangannya batal, tunangannya hilang tanpa jejak, pula.

"Tuan muda, ponsel anda berbunyi," ujar Sebastian pelan sambil menyodorkan ponsel layar sentuh itu kepada majikannya.

Ponsel pemuda mungil nan manis itu berdering keras. Tanpa melihat nama si penelepon, Ciel langsung menekan ikon berwarna hijau, dan muncullah layar yang menampilkan potret wajah yang saat ini sangat ingin ditemui olehnya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Siapa lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya? Apa dia penculik? Wajahnya harus Ciel akui lumayan tampan. Hingga suara lembut gadisnya itu menyadarkannya..

"HINATA?—Tunggu! Siapa lelaki di sebelahmu?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**A/N: INI THE LONGEST EVER AFTER CHAPTER YANG PERNAH KUBUAT! DEDICATED BUAT UN YANG TINGGAL SEMINGGU LAGI! *ngacunginjaritengah* pasang wajah Щ(ΤΤдΤΤЩ)**

**Mohon doanya Minna-san..**

* * *

><p>Chapter ini sengaja banyak pake bahasa Jepang supaya terkesan rada kuno dan alot (walau malah terkesan aneh dan gak ngefek). Chapter ke depan bahasa asingnya gak bakal sebanyak ini karena jujur aku ngerasa kalo kebanyakan bahasa asing agak ngenganggu aja gitu. Mohon dimaklumi ya buat chapt ini.<p>

Kamus mini:

Nabe: hotpot, semacam sop tapi bukan sop. Makanan yang pasti harus ditaruh di panci (?) Hangat, cocok dimakan di malam yang dingin (?)

Atsui: panas

Mezurashii: unik tapi lebih ke ungkapan aneh.

Nan desu ka: Bisa saya bantu?

Doozo yoroshiku: senang berkenalan denganmu.

Soo desu ka: oh begitu.

Kunyomi: cara baca kanji saat digunakan sendiri sebagai kata.

Onyomi: cara baca kanji saat digunakan dengan kanji yang lain sebagai satu buah kata (lebih ribet dan susah)

Chotto matte kudasai: tunggu sebentar!

Saya harap ceritanya tidak membosankan dan membuat readers mikir gini:

"Gimana ya chapt selanjutnya..?"

"Bikin penasaran...!"

"IIIH, jadi gak sabar nunggu update-annya!"

Amin.

PLAK! Apa banget deh nih author.

* * *

><p><strong>Review kalian penyemangat bagiku untuk menghadapi UN :'D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Veronica**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Veronica © Rosecchy**

**Standard warning applied. AR-AT. no copycat ok.**

**Settingnya udah perang, Sasuke balik ke Konoha dan jadi jojoba (jomblo-jomblo bahagia) =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-:oOo:-:-**

Kalian tahu hal apa yang membuat mood seorang Earl Ciel Phantomhive buruk—berada di level paling rendah? Ada tiga hal yang harus kalian ketahui (sebenarnya sih tidak penting juga, berhubung Ciel bukan siapa-siapa kalian). Pada dasarnya ketentraman Mansion Phantomhive bergantung pada Ciel—jadi seluruh penghuni Mansion akan melakukan apa saja demi menjaga mood Ciel tetap bagus. Pertama, persediaan cemilan yang manis-manis penuh dengan gula habis atau Sebastian tidak membuatnya. Kedua, pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan permen dan mainan tidak selesai tepat waktu alias banyak masalah. Dan yang terakhir, laki-laki dewasa yang mengincar seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Karena wajah yang _cool_, aura seorang laki-laki sejati, tubuh kekar dan tegap dan dewasa adalah hal yang paling diingini dan tidak dimiliki oleh Earl seperti dia. Ciel sadar betul bahwa dia benar-benar bukanlah pria yang pantas untuk mendampingi Hinata. Selain perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu mencolok, perbedaan budaya juga cukup menjadi penghalang besar bagi Ciel.

Ciel sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi pemuda Inggris sejati. Mulai dari latihan berpedang tiap hari bersama bibinya, Francis Middleford yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Ciel yang kelelahan. Lalu berolahraga bersama Sebastian, mengerjakan ratusan pekerjaan sebagai direktur perusahaan mainan dan banyak hal lain yang dikerjakannya.

Hasilnya? Wajah Ciel malah manis—nyaris seperti perempuan—punya tubuh yang sakit-sakitan, kurus dengan tinggi badan lima senti dibawah Hinata.

Hidup memang adil. Di salah satu sisi, Ciel memiliki materi yang begitu melimpah, jabatan tinggi dan otak cerdas. Di sisi lainnya, tubuhya begitu mungil, kurus dan wajah cantik nyaris seperti perempuan.

Alis pemuda tunggal Phantomhive itu mengkerut, tanda tidak suka ketika ada seorang pemuda berwajah lumayan—dengan berat hati Ciel mengakuinya—punya tatanan rambut aneh, tinggi dan terlihat dewasa ada di dekat Hinata. Apalagi laki-laki sialan itu memiliki suara yang cukup nge-_bass_. Beda jauh sama suaranya yang menjurus—ya begitulah. Melihat majikannya yang uring-uringan sendiri membuat Sebastian ikut melihat _video call_ di ponsel Ciel.

Dan Sebastian menyadari suatu keganjlan yang besar di layar ponsel milik majikannya.

Distorsi waktu, hal yang seharusnya tak pernah dan takkan terjadi di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, di dalam hidupnya yang selalu mengikuti prosedur, terikat pada aturan klan yang begitu ketat, menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan tak pernah meninggalkan ibadah, baru pertamakali Neji Hyuuga merasa penat seperti ini. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya memijat tepat bagian atas hidung diantara dua alis—saking merasa khawatir dengan eksistensi Hinata yang mendadak hilang entah kemana tak tahu ada dimana dengan siapa—ah.. Neji semakin merasa tertekan. Alisnya yang tebal mengkerut, bibirnya mengerucut dan pikirannya semakin kusut.

Hanabi saja tidak sepanik Neji. Gadis berwajah sebelas dua belas dengan Hiashi itu malah duduk-duduk santai diatas sofa sambil memainkan tablet terbaru yang kemarin dibelikan oleh Ciel untuknya. Matanya fokus pada game Temple Run. Sebenarnya Hanabi juga khawatir dengan kakaknya yang baik hati dan lembut. Hanya saja gadis itu menekan perasaannya dengan mengalihkan pada game di tablet.

Neji mendengus sebal, merutuki kenyataan bahwa nanti sepupu tercintanya akan menikah dengan makhluk menyebalkan sejenis dengan pemuda berdarah Inggris di hadapannya. Hanabi sih setuju saja, karena gadis duplikat Hiashi itu ingin punya keponakan wajah asing campur Jepang. Mungkin keponakannya akan berwajah _boyband_. Dan nanti, Hanabi berencana mengirimkan anak Ciel dan Hinata ke sebuah agensi ternama di Korea (bahkan Hanabi sudah berpikiran sejauh itu.)

Lagi-lagi dengusan menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesal Neji. Pemuda itu semakin keras mengurut dahinya—rasa pusing semakin menyerangnya dengan hebat.

Ciel? Jangan ditanya. Pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras, menumpukan dagu pada tangannya yang bertautan sambil menyebarkan aura negatif yang tak kalah hebat dengan Neji.

Suasana Mansion Phantomhive begitu kelam, suram dan kusam. Kecuali Hanabi—satu-satunya yang tidak peka dengan gelapnya aura Ciel dan Neji.

.

.

.

Kebetulan Sasuke yang sedang senggang habis berjalan-jalan ke pinggir sungai, sejenak menghilangkan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Pemuda itu melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku taman berbicara pada sebuah benda mungil nan tipis. Sasuke menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya yang basah karena sedikit merasa gerah.

Sasuke yang cuek, bisa saja berbalik arah, seolah-olah Hinata tidak ada disana. Tapi sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di depannya. Benda yang dipegang gadis Hyuuga itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tipis, kaca dan berwarna putih.

Apakah itu? Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke baru melihat benda seperti itu. Menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya (yang suka mengejar-ngejarnya) Sasuke sedikit merasa aman dengan Hinata. Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Uchiha-san darimana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Gadis ini malah tersenyum tulus, bukan tersenyum menggoda seperti yang dilakukan banyak gadis di desa ini. Telunjuknya terangkat dan mengarah pada ponsel Hinata.

Sasuke menunjuk ponsel Hinata, "Apa itu?"

"Telepon genggam." Hinata yang pernah belajar di jurusan hubungan komunikasi mengerti benar arti dari raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak ekspresif. Sasuke penasaran dengan ponselku, batin Hinata.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin bertanya lebih, tapi harga diri mengekang rasa penasarannya dengan kuat. Namanya juga Sasuke, gengsi pasti harus diutamakan diatas segalanya.

Sasuke penasaran tapi tidak tahu cara mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. Dan Hinata tidak keberatan membantu Sasuke. Wajar saja, tidak ada _smartphone_ di zaman ini. Hinata sudah terbiasa menghadapi tipe orang seperti ini, karena Neji dan Ciel juga termasuk orang yang kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Hinata! Siapa dia?" Suara Ciel menyentak Hinata. Sasuke semakin dikuasai oleh rasa penasaran. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di benaknya.

Kenapa bisa ada manusia... di layar telepon genggam?

"Pemilik mansion tempatku tinggal untuk sementara ini. Dan Uchiha-san, kenalkan. Ciel Phantomhive,"

Sayiel Pantaemhaiv? Sasuke mendengar Hinata menyebutkan nama tunangannya seperti itu. Nama yang aneh. Cocok dengan si gadis aneh. Apa nanti mereka jadi pasangan yang aneh juga? Telunjuk Sasuke terangkat. Arah yang ditunjuk itu Ciel yang ada di layar ponsel Hinata.

"Dia ada disana?" Sasuke semakin tertarik. Canggih sekali. Dia berasal dari zaman sehebat apa?

Kepala Hinata mengangguk, sebenarnya Hinata masih tidak mengerti kenapa ponselnya bisa tersambung dengan Ciel. Anehnya, tidak ada satelit ataupun menara transreceiver. Lebih aneh lagi, GPS ponselnya tidak menyala.

Kenapa bisa? Mengabaikan keanehan tersebut, Hinata terus berbicara dengan Ciel.

"Tunanganmu anak... perempuan?" Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Sasuke tak percaya gadis ini mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Matanya yang kelam menangkap potret seorang, entahlah, menurutnya seperti perempuan; mata abu yang besar dan bulat, bibir yang merah, bulu mata yang lentik dan rambut yang jatuh. Hinata segera menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke tidak melanjutkan topik yang akan menyinggung tunangannya.

"Dia laki-laki dan umurnya dua tahun diatasku," sahut Hinata pelan dan Sasuke terdiam memikirkan kalimat Hinata.

"Hinata, _go home, now. Where are you? Please go home.._" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan deretan kata yang diucapkan tunangan gadis yang di sebelahnya ini. Toh itu tidak penting. Kini perhatiannya terpusat pada ponsel Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ada dimana... disini tidak ada bandara atau halte bus," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan menemukan kuku kakinya berwarna merah muda hasil perawatan sebelum pesta pertunangan mereka. Warna merah mudanya lembut dan mengilap. Ah, Hinata rindu Hanabi yang sering berkomentar tentang penampilannya.

"Kantor polisi? Kenapa tidak kesana?"

Hinata menghela nafas. Sasuke melirik Hinata. Pemuda itu diam-diam merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Pengalaman hidup, terutama kata-kata Itachi cukup membuatnya bisa merasa simpati dan peka pada orang di sekitarnya.

"Disini Jepang seratus tahun yang lalu, Ciel. Aku tak bohong. Aku tidak tahu harus pulang lewat mana dan Uchiha-san berbaik hati memberikanku izin untuk tinggal di mansionnya." Hinata berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan,

"Jangan bercanda denganku," Ciel menyahut tak suka. Kedengarannya Hinata seperti mengkhayal? Hei, Hinata tidak gila dan Ciel tahu itu.

"Tidak, tolong percayalah padaku," Sorot mata Hinata yang serius cukup meyakinkan Ciel.

"Pertunangan kita bagaimana?"

Ciel menarik nafas. "Ditunda dan nyaris batal."

Hinata sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka akan terkejut seperti ini jika mengetahuinya secara langsung.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kuusahakan tidak akan dibatalkan." Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Ciel.

"Hei kau, kenapa masih ada disana? Menjauhlah dari Hinata-ku," Ciel sangat tidak menyukai dengan pemandangan yang ditampilkan layar LCD smartphonenya. Pemuda dewasa itu terlihat cocok dengan Hinata, unfortunately. Kombinasinya terlihat pas. Tinggi mereka sesuai, saling melengkapi. Lagi-lagi Ciel hanya mampu menahan rasa iri yang berlebih pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Toh, untuk apa berlama-lama berada disini? Mendengarkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkomunikasi? Tentu Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di teras mansion, meneguk ocha dingin dan memandang langit musim panas yang cerah.

"Baguslah. Pergi sana, mesum." Baru sekitar empat langkah dari Hinata, membuat Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Ciel yang terdengar dari ponsel. Speaker ponsel Hinata tidak sengaja aktif.

Sudut empat siku-siku mulai terbentuk di wajah Sasuke yang pasif. Faktor kehilangan orangtua, dan dikuasai dendam cukup membuatnya menjadi remaja yang mudah dikendalikan oleh emosi.

Langkah pasti Uchiha terakhir itu berhenti. Tadinya Sasuke berniat mengabaikan ocehan tunangan Hinata, tapi itu semua hancur karena suara Ciel yang cempreng meneriakkan satu kalimat lagi yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Pergi sana, brengsek! Tidak diajarkan orangtuamu ya, jangan mendekati milik orang lain?"

Tidak diajarkan orangtuamu. Orangtua. Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Topik yang saat ini Sasuke kubur dalam-dalam muncul begitu saja ke permukaan dengan mudah oleh Ciel. Sialan. Dan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Asalnya Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi hal yang paling sensitif—mampu menghancurkan hatinya hanya dalam hitungan detik—sukses disinggung oleh Ciel.

"Dasar anak kecil." Katanya, cukup keras dan terkendali.

"Cepat pergi, brengsek." Ciel merasa harga dirinya terlukai.

Ho.. ngajak bertengkar sama shinobi mantan kriminal yang ditakuti Konoha ya?

Sasuke dengan cepat membentuk sebuah segel jurus. Mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

_... no jutsu!_

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasa kaku. Sendi-sendi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Lidahnya kelu, sangat. Bahkan otaknya yang spontan memerintahkan syaraf motorik tubuhnya tak merespon. Sekarang, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya dua hal; bernafas dan mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke yang tadi berdiri, duduk. Dia meraih ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Ciel itu dan menggegamnya. Semua sudah jelas.

Sasuke berniat membuat Ciel marah dengan menggoda Hinata di depan matanya.

Pertama, Ciel tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata mendadak membatu seperti itu.

Rencana jahil Sasuke dimulai dengan menarik bahu Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya sendiri.

Oh Tuhan, Sasuke tidak mengetahui alasan yang jelas mengapa ia melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya; merangkul seorang gadis yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya dan sungguh diluar karakternya.

Yang jelas, Sasuke merasa senang dan puas saat Hinata ada di dekatnya. Sasuke tidak menemukan alasan logis yang selalu menjadi priotitas dalam hidupnya sebelum memulai sesuatu. Karena Sasuke juga ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya.

[[jangan tanya kenapa. Mungkin selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan sisi jahilnya dan mengeluarkan imej sok cool yang nggak banget]]

Ciel terbelalak. Rasanya seperti ada petir menggelegar di siang hari yang cerah di Tokyo. Kedua, Ciel segera sadar. Baginya, Hinata dalam keadaan berbahaya. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari pemuda asing di layar ponselnya ini.

"Menjauhlah dari Hinata." Suara Ciel sangat serius. Sayang, lebih terdengar seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya di telinga Sasuke.

"MENJAUH, SIALAN!"

Sasuke menafsirkan usiran Ciel sebagai tanda perang dimulai.

Uchiha itu bergerak lebih jauh, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menggegam ponsel, dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Hinata. Sepintas terlihat seperti remaja yang bermesraan.

Hinata yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sangat ingin menjerit dan bertanya pada Uchiha disampingnya, kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak sedemikian rupa. Otaknya terus menerus mengirimkan sinyal perintah agar tubuhnya bisa bergerak, sedikit saja.

"Kubilang untuk menjauh, brengsek." Neji tertarik untuk menghampiri calon adik iparnya; kebiasaan Ciel berkata kasar kembali. Ada apa gerangan? Bukannya dia sedang menelepon Hinata? Lalu kenapa penyakit bicara-kasarnya kumat?

Layar ponsel yang berukuran tiga inchi itu menampilkan Sasuke sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening mulus milik Hinata. Baru mengelusnya. Dan Neji sangat marah saat mengetahui sepupunya sedang bersama orang asing. Singa tidur kini sudah terbangun.

"Hinata, menjauhlah!"

"Tidak akan bisa." Sasuke menjawabnya penuh kemenangan. Ponsel Hinata terasa panas di tangan Sasuke, tapi dia menghiraukannya.

"SIALAN KAU BRENGSEEEEK!"

Sasuke malah ketawa pelan. Geli melihat dua manusia, memadati satu layar ponsel berukuran pas-pasan. Hinata cuman bisa natap sedih tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Chidori!"

Aliran listrik muncul dari telapak tangan Sasuke. Warnanya putih kebiruan dan bunyi seperti cicipan burung. Aliran itu berpusat di tengah dan menghasilkan loncatan-loncatan aliran listrik yang lainnya.

Ponsel itu terkena aliran listrik chidori yang menyebabkan kerusakan fatal di bagian baterai dan kabel ponsel dan berakhir dengan ledakan ponsel, jatuh, berbentur dengan tanah dan hancur. Untung saja pecahan ponsel tidak sampai melukai Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas puas, segera melepas jurusnya dari Hinata. Gadis itu yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri menonton apa yang terjadi refleks menjerit,

"Pon-ponselku!" Hinata terisak melihat kepingan-kepingan case ponselnya berjatuhan. Baterai yang kehitaman dan layar yang berasap. Foto-fotonya dengan Ciel, dengan Hanabi, dengan Neji, musik-musik yang sering dia dengarkan bersama Ibunya, data-datanya...

Bulir airmata mengalir perlahan di pipi Hinata, semakin deras.

"Uchiha-san ke-kenapa kau lakukani ni pada ponselku?"

BOOM!

Sebelum Hinata pingsan, Hinata sempat berpikir beruntung sekali menjadi Sasuke. Kalau mati listrik tinggal menyalakan 'chidori'. Pasti tagihan listriknya juga kecil. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Hinata sukses pingsan untuk sejenak setelah terkena asap bom kertas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Layar ponsel Ciel menampilkan garis-garis abu-abu, semut-semut, hitam putih dan akhirnya sambungan telepon terputus secara paksa. Ciel diam. Neji diam. Hanabi diam (dalam hati begitu takut dengan reaksi selanjutnya dari dua orang disampingnya). Keheningan yang sungguh menakutkan.

"Putuskan hubungan pertunangan ini, Ciel."

Siapa suara itu? Spontan mereka bertiga tidak lupa dengan Sebastian segera berbalik dan menemukakan sesosok wanita separuh abad sedang berkacak pinggang dan mengerutkan alis.

Yang mulia tuan ratu nyonya nyai Francis Middleford as known as Bibi tersayang Ciel Phantomhive.

"PERTUNANGAN INI HARUS BENAR-BENAR SEGERA DIBATALKAN SAJA TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

"APA?!" Ciel berteriak tak terima, "Apa urusan bibi, huh?!" dan sebuah masalah yang besar sedang menanti Ciel untuk diselesaikan.

**.**

**-:O:-**

**.**

Sasuke menatap benda yang hancur di tangannya. Asalnya berwarna putih, mengkilap dan tipis. Sekarang berbau hangus, pecah dan menghitam. Uchiha itu melirik Hinata yang kini sudah terbangun dari pingsan singkatnya di bangku taman. Segera saja benda itu masuk ke dalam saku baju Sasuke.

"A-aku ada dimana?"

Bom kertas Nenek Kucing bekerja dengan sangat memuaskan... Sasuke harus banyak berterimakasih pada Nenek yang punya banyak persediaan alat-alat aneh tapi berguna.

"U-uchiha-san?" katanya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit. Hinata juga sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Mukanya sedikit merah dan pusing.

"Aku dari pinggir sungai dan tadi kamu sedang menelepon. Ponselmu mati,"

Memang tidak bohong, tapi tidak benar sepenuhnya. Hinata ragu tapi pemuda di depannya ini terlihat meyakinkan. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke heran lalu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

Sasuke pertamakali dibuat malu oleh kelakuannya sendiri.

Malam harinya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Hinata yang tahu diri menginap di rumah orang tanpa membayar segera memasak makan malam bagi Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar lupa kejadian tadi sore. Mulai dari ponselnya yang mendadak bisa menghubungi Ciel, Ciel yang emosi melihat Sasuke, dan ...Sasuke yang...lupakan.

Semua kejadian yang nggak banget akibat ulahnya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi dalam ingatan Hinata. Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam kagum atas keampuhan bom kertas tersebut.

Uchiha remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu menyambangi dapur mansionnya yang menyebar aroma wangi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata penyebabnya? Sasuke memberi Hinata beberapa lembar ryo untuk membeli bahan masakan. Pokoknya, dengan sekali tatapan mengerikan, Hinata langsung pergi ke toko terdekat tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Dari sela-sela poni rambut yang menghalangi matanya, sekilas, punggung Hinata yang mengenakan apron mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

"Ibu?" gumam Sasuke pelan, membuat Hinata berhenti menghentikan aktivitasnya memotong daging sapi untuk dibuat kaldu.

"Uchiha-san?"

Oh tidak. Terkadang Sasuke juga merindukan hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Bayangan Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi menari-nari di benaknya. Senyuman Ibunya yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, Itachi yang mengacak-acak ramutnya dan Ayahnya yang suka mengulum senyum.

Hinata menata makanan, dan terlihat bahagia dengan makanan yang dimasaknya. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya kuncir kuda, menyisakan sedikit anak rambutnya.

"Ayo kemari, Uchiha-san... aku sudah masak banyak..." kata Hinata siap dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya.

"Itadakimasu."

Sasuke diam tak membuka mulut, mengambil tempat dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata. Sasuke kehilangan minat untuk berbicara malam ini.

Sasuke jadi merindukan keluarganya..

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dinding yang tergantung oleh kalender menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sasuke mengingat-ngingat sudah berapa lama ia hidup sendirian seperti ini... sudah berapa lama dia habiskan hidupnya hanya untuk berperang? Sudah selama apa?

Sudah berapa lama dia menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan ini? Monoton dan membosankan. Naruto telah menjadi Hokage. Sakura akhirnya menyerah mengejar-ngejarnya dan mencoba membuka hati untuk Naruto dan mereka menikah muda. Rock Lee mendaftar menjadi guru di Akademi. Shino dan Kiba menjadi pewaris klannya. Semua sudah mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan. Apa yang mereka impikan dari kecil. Dan dia? Bahkan keinginan Sasuke untuk membunuh Itachi hanya berujung pada penyesalan.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat lagi kapan terakhir dia melewati setiap harinya dengan gembira. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sasuke melewatinya dengan sendiri dan kehampaan di gua besar dan gelap milik Orochimaru. Hanya ada lilin sebagai penerang, ular, dan gulungan jurus yang menemaninya.

"Uchiha-san?"

Suara lembut Hinata menyentak Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat segar dan siap menjalani hari walau terpaksa terdampar di tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Kenapa bisa? Sasuke juga ingin mempunyai semangat hidup seperti itu.

Mungkin ada yang berbeda. Kedatangan gadis aneh yang tak disangka, diterima dengan tangan tak terbuka bisa memberinya sebuah kebahagiaan? Sedikit saja. Sasuke hanya remaja biasa yang memiliki ambang batas kejenuhan hidup. Pikiran untuk bunuh diri acapkali sering menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa?" entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak menyadari jika dia tidak menjaga jarak saat berbicara dengan Hinata, tidak seperti saat dia berbicara dengan wanita lain.

"Sepertinya Uchiha-san ada masalah." Raut wajah Sasuke jelas sekali mengatakan; aku-pusing. Aku-stres. Aku-banyak masalah. Hinata langsung mencoba mempraktekkan ilmu yang didapatnya selama kuliah di jurusan Psikologi.

Tanpa perlu jawaban, Hinata tahu Sasuke terlihat kesepian dan butuh seseorang. Dia seperti remaja kebanyakan dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kaus longgar berwarna putih.

"Mau berkonsultasi denganku?" Hinata menawarkan sebuah solusi. Begini-begini juga Hinata sering dijadikan tempat konsultasi oleh teman-teman kampusnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mencurahkan persoalan hidup pada gadis yang tak dikenalnya? Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku bisa menyimpannya sendiri.

"Gratis, lho."

Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada koridor luar dan jendela kamar.

"Bersihkan dulu," Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata untuk bekerja tanpa diupah. Mansion Uchiha sudah lama tidak dibersihkan. Sasuke hanya membersihka bagian-bagian yang seperlunya saja. Kedatangan Hinata harus dimanfaatkan bukan? Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk patuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Uchiha-san punya baju... untukku?" Sasuke tahu, lengan baju, rok Hinata yang kotor itu akibat perbuatannya. Sasuke masih ingat ada beberapa baju Ibunya yang masih layak untuk dipakai oleh Hinata.

"Aku heran, ponselku kok bisa hangus seperti ini ya? Uchiha-san tahu?"

Untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke tidak bisa bertanggung jawab.

Kalau ponsel Hinata rusak, lalu bagaimana dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya?

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di Konoha?" sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke mengawali percakapan mereka.

Keduanya sedang duduk di teras mansion yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Hinata dengan sempurna. Angin sejuk yang berhembus, ditemani dua gelas teh dan camilan yang dibeli Hinata dengan uang upah dari Sasuke cukup membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

"Oh iya, Uchiha-san. Kita belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi," sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir mungil Hinata, "Aku Hinata Hyuuga,"

Parah sekali, ya. Sudah beberapa hari mereka melewati kejadian yang aneh, nggak banget tapi baru benar-benar berkenalan sekarang. Beruntung sekali Hinata punya sifat sok kenal sok dekat yang dipelajarinya dari Elizabeth. Jadi, meskipun sebenarnya Hinata itu pemalu, jika berhadapan dengan orang sedingin Sasuke, suasana yang tercipta tidak terlalu kaku.

Dalam hati, Hinata sungguh masih takut akan dijadikan tumbal oleh Sasuke. Padahal pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menjahilinya...

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi sungguh dia ingin diam saja menikmati cuaca yang sejuk, tapi di sisi yang lain, tidak enak kalau menampik obrolan Hinata yang baik hati.

"A-ah, saat aku berdo'a di kuil Nakano, tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam yang besar, menyedotku dan aku terbangun di kuil Nakano yang masih terlihat baru."

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya dalam teh di gelas yang sedang ia pegang. Aah, do'a yang dulu sering ia panjatkan sampai sekarang belum terkabul. Sasuke masih berharap Tuhan mengabulkannya. Sasuke punya satu harapan lagi yang tidak dia ceritakan kepada siapapun.

"Sasuke-san aku mau bertanya,"

Pemuda yang ditanya masih asyik menggigiti mochinya.

"Umurmu berapa?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, "Sembilan belas,"

Hinata tersenyum lega, "Kita seumuran,"

Hinata sudah bisa menebak jika Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'Hn,'. Gadis itu tersenyum maklum. Sepertinya memang sifat Sasuke-san begitu ya... batin Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas, menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Hinata, lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terjatuh di pundak Hinata. Memang pada dasarnya Hinata itu polos dan pengertian, dia membiarkan Sasuke menumpukan kepala di bahunya. Walaupun Hinata malu, gadis itu tetap berusaha menyamankan diri saat ada orang selain Neji, Hanabi dan Ciel yang bersandar padanya.

Sasuke kesepian. Sasuke mengalami banyak kesedihan. Simpati mendominasi hati Hinata, kini. Rambut Sasuke menggelitik kulit wajah Hinata. Gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Rambutmu kena wajahku."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin musim panas. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Hinata di mansion ini, setidaknya dia tidak merasa sendirian. Dia tidak berisik dan cukup banyak membantu...

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut Uchiha-san kok bisa berdiri tegak seperti ini? Pakai sampo apa? Hairspray? Gel atau ke salon?"

Sebal karena tidak ada respon, Hinata menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke. Aah, ternyata pemuda ini sudah terlelap. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Ternyata kalau kau tidur... lucu sekali,"

.

.

.

"HINATAAAA KAMU ADA DIMANA SIIIIH?! KENAPA KAMU BUAT AKU CEMAS?" teriak Finny –salah satu pembantu Ciel yang merupakan sahabat Hinata. Si cowok pirang itu sampai merusakkan boneka yang dibelikan oleh Hinata saking stresnya.

Neji dan Ciel semakin merasa pusing.

Masalah utama; bagaimana caranya supaya Hinata bisa balik lagi ke Tokyo?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**a/nnya agak maksa buat dibaca.**

**Punten pisan nembe di update. buat yg nunggu LMUB, bentar lg diupdate (siapa yg nungguin coba) cuman ini duluan soalnya ff ini udah watir banget =))) Nuhun atos nunggu ieu fictnya. Hatur nuhun. Boleh ya luangin waktu bentar buat review ini fict? :)**

**Rosecchy**


End file.
